When my mind was lost on wine
by No available name
Summary: "Once is a mistake, twice is a habit." EricxOwen slash, because Owen couldn't stop staring at Eric's pants :


This is an EricxOwen slash story, which how is there none ? I mean, it's not like there's a lot of UST between them, but come on ! When they first met Owen couldn't let go of the other's pants ! There needed to be a story ! Which is why I wrote it :) Hope you all enjoy it ! And if you don't ... well, there's no need to be mean.

Also, what I really wanted was to write a Deeks/Callen story, but instead this happened. Oh well.

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own this ... I mean come ! They're all straight !

* * *

Eric knew exactly when it started. He just didn't know why, or even why it kept happening. I mean, a one night stand he could understand. They could both blame it on being drunk (which they weren't) or adrenaline (which definitely hadn't been the case) or even UST (Eric didn't really believe that, but there had to be a reason) and pretend it had never happened on the first case and just move on.

But more than once… well, not only did it stop being a mistake ("Once is a mistake, twice is a habit.") but they became attached. Eric knew Owen (Owen in the bedroom, or in the shower, and sir in the outside. Eric was getting better at remembering) would never say it, but as time passed they started a routine, once that actually included talking.

But that's not the point. The point is, how it started and why it continued.

It started with the bloody pants. Owen didn't like them and he took them. Eric can live with that, except of course if he didn't like what somebody was wearing he would have never ripped them and then had sex with them, but that's what makes them different.

When they met Eric had been wearing his pajamas pants (he thought it was a real emergency!), and he had changed them, just like Owen had requested. Just not to the kind Owen would have wanted… well, not everybody wears suits!

So that happened. On the dress room, thank God, because if it had been on the techs room Eric wasn't sure he could have ever worked there again without making weird sounds and blushing. When it was over, Owen just walked away and Eric thought that was it.

He wasn't as prude as some would like to think. He liked sex as much as any other man, and if it was a one night stand, then he could definitely live with it. Except… well, it had been with his boss, or you know, vice-boss, or whatever.

So, sex. He could live with it. He was happy with it. And then it happened again. Again on the dress room, and when Eric had moaned Owen's name, he had thought the other would stop, but it just made him trust deeper. Eric had no problem whatsoever with it.

The second time was the second and third time, but who was keeping count? Okay, Eric was.

It only happened in Eric's bedroom in the sixth time, and honestly, Eric had no idea how they got there. In Owen's bedroom it happened at the twelfth time, and before that they had eaten dinner together. It started awkward, mostly because Owen kept staring at him, and Eric did not enjoy that, moving a lot on his chair. It stayed awkward, but with different degrees. By the fourth time they ate a meal together (breakfast) there was no awkwardness left.

Then came that whole Kensi is a killer, and Eric was divided. First because he couldn't believe Owen would actually believe she would kill all those men (okay, he didn't know her as well as them, but still…) and then on Owen being the actual killer (a part of him believed it, and that night he made sure he kissed every point on Owen's body he could find. He was pretty sure the other man knew what he was doing, but he stayed silent).

It wasn't a romantic story, there was a difference of twenty years between them and Eric couldn't really imagine a future with him. Mostly because he couldn't imagine telling the team about them, or his family. Oh God, if his sisters found out… It would be even worse than when they found him sucking Raphael's dick, and that had been pretty embarrassing, believe me.

First time could be called a mistake. Second time a repercussion. Third time… Well, there's no two without three. But then again, that was true for all numbers.

Eric could try to find a reason, or he could enjoy Owen's warm body against his own.

He had always thought too much, anyway.


End file.
